lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1548
Report #1548 Skillset: Aerochemantics Skill: Positronics/Vacuum Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Nov 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Positronics is a reactive that currently gives shortbreath, which needs to be replaced for the overhaul. Vacuum has short breath as one of the affs it checks for scaling the damage and stun. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Positronics to give confusion. Change Vacuum's check for short breath to check for confusion instead 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change Positronics to give confusion. Change Vacuum's check for short breath to check for a lack of the galvanism defence instead Player Comments: ---on 10/27 @ 21:59 writes: This is another look at Positronics that I originally looked at in report #1481 which I've kept up. I've taken the comments of that report into consideration and have gone with the milder confusion affliction instead. Just for clarification, since then I've been able to confirm that all chem and supposedly wood reactives have a 10% proc chance. My personal preference here is for solution 2. This is in line with what I stated in report #1494 where FocalTip was changed to strip galvanism in that it was aimed at making the upgraded attack of aerochems give one of the afflictions for the 10p bomb, much like it currently does for pyrochem, wildewood and wyrdenwood (I highly recommend the Aqua and Geo envoys do the same for their attacks) ---on 10/27 @ 22:01 writes: Just to clarify, the positronic/confusion part of this report is kind of a throwaway just to get rid of an outdated affliction. The important part is Vacuum stacking so if for some reason anyone has any reason to not want confusion we can go with something else. ---on 10/28 @ 07:04 writes: I can see either solution, solution 2 sounds more interesting, but would require some follow up to make galvanism not be always up. ---on 10/28 @ 07:37 writes: Supported. Solution 1 - galvanism is still on its own balance (purg?) so you'd never be able to work with it properly. ---on 10/28 @ 13:17 writes: Sure, sol 1 ---on 10/29 @ 21:35 writes: @Raeri: Currently that is the case, yes, but I think the purgatives should go to the new balances eventually since they shared balances with some cures in pre- overhaul. For now though, I think it is important that all chemwoods can give one of their bomb afflictions on demand, even if they can be "cured" immediately. This was the reason I wanted the FocalTip buff in the first place. ---on 10/29 @ 21:35 writes: Either. Recommend moving galvanism (and other defence potions) to an overhaul balance as well, regardless of this report. ---on 11/3 @ 01:20 writes: 1 ---on 11/3 @ 13:15 writes: Support for solution 1 ---on 11/13 @ 09:08 writes: After discussing this with Falmiis I didn't realize that sol. 1 was an aff that could not be given on demand by aerochems. My preference is now for solution 2 although as Aeldra says some followup work needs to be done in the longterm to move galvanism to an overhaul balance to work fully.